


Into My Arms

by Willow_Angel



Series: Just The Little Things [5]
Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: After work stress, Fluff, In his arms, In my arms, Love, M/M, Night, Stress, Work, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Mark is relaxing, and Jack comes home from a stressful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody hell, it's been a while. Sorry, guys XD 
> 
> I wrote this one in half an hour at midnight, haven't really proofread, sorry if there's any typos or anything XD or if it sucks XD 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy :D

Mark was simply lounging on his bed, lazily leaning back against the pillows and texting Arin when he heard the door to his apartment open.

"Mark?"

Mark grinned - he knew that Irish accent anywhere, and he loved it.

"Hey, Jack!" he called back, and heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

He quickly typed out a text to Arin:

_**Mark** _ _**:** _ _gotta go, Jack's home. seeya tomorrow :D_

**_Arin:_ ** _sure thing, man! tell Jack I said hi :)_

**_Mark_ ** _**:** _ _will do :)_

He had just locked his phone, put it on the bedside table, and was about to get up as Jack trudged through the door, looking like he could sleep for a year.

Mark grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddie," he said jokingly, trying to cheer Jack up. He could tell that it didn't work when Jack only grunted in response, taking off his messenger bag and chucking it on the floor. "Bad day, huh?" Mark asked, his grin falling to a sad smile.

Even though Jack's back was turned away from him as he looked for his pyjama shirt, he could tell that eyes were rolled.

"I was fuckin' stressed out of my _mind,_ " Jack groaned. "I could barely comprehend what the fuck was going on most of the time."

Mark sighed. "One of those days, huh," he said, more to himself than Jack. He watched as Jack fiercely yanked off his tie and shrugged out of a white button-down shirt, chucking them both on the floor, revealing smooth, milky-white Irish skin underneath.

"Fuckin' hell, I'm going to either shoot myself or everyone else," Jack mumbled, and Mark tried not to laugh as Jack reached down and picked up a long-sleeve maroon shirt and angrily pulled it on, doing the same with a black pair of pants, leaving his work pants in a messy pile on top of his shirt.

"You know you're going to have to iron those at some stage, right?" Mark asked.

Jack just turned and held his hands up, and Mark leaned back when he saw fire dancing in those baby-blue eyes. "I don't care," Jack said, practically seething.

Mark sighed, and moved over on the bed, holding out an arm. "C'mere," he said, looking over and raising his eyebrows at Jack expectantly. Jack did hesitate to walk over and practically fall into Mark's open arms. Mark fell backwards under Jack's weight, and adjusted himself so he was comfortable as Jack did the same. Jack rested his head on Mark's chest and draped an arm over his stomach, and Mark's arms went around Jack to hold him close.

Jack sighed as he relaxed into Mark's arms, and Mark smiled. He brought up a hand to gently brush through Jack's hair - which was already going grey, and neither of them were even thirty, for goodness' sakes! - to try and help him relax.

"I got you," Mark said quietly, and Jack softly hummed agreement.

Jack started to move, and Mark looked down to see what he was doing when Jack suddenly kissed him, moving a hand up his chest to cup his jaw. Mark froze in surprise for a second, before putting his hands on his boyfriend's hips, melting into the kiss.

Jack pulled away after a short time and collapsed next to Mark, burying his fave unto Mark's shoulder. "I love you," Jack mumbled into Mark's shirt.

Mark turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's pale brow. "I love you too, you dork," he said, and Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Mark, who in turn put his arms around Jack after reaching over to turn his lamp off.

They lay like that in a pleasant silence for a while, Mark stroking his fingers through Jack's hair again, until both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^
> 
> Hit me up at willow-angel.tumblr.com with any prompts :D


End file.
